Many vehicles are fitted with chime modules, which provide a notification chime to alert a vehicle user/operator of any of a multitude of vehicle settings, operations, and/or conditions. A chime module may alert a vehicle user to the fact that a key is in the ignition after the vehicle is off, the headlamps are on after the vehicle is off, a door is ajar, a safety restraint should be enabled, the fuel level is low, an object is in the path of the vehicle, a device has been selected or a button on a device pushed, and/or the like.
A chime module typically uses a standard, factory-installed tone to alert a user. For example, a standard, factory-installed tone may be “dong,” “ding,” or “ding-dong.” Current chime modules generally cannot be personalized or altered. Thus, the user may succumb to the pre-existing vehicle chime or replaces the entire chime module to change the sound of the in-vehicle chime.
As such, it would be desirable to provide an alterable and/or personalizable in-vehicle chime(s), and a method for altering and/or personalizing the chime(s) of a chime module.